Fixation
by crimsonrosepetals
Summary: Oneshot AU slight onesided DarkSatoshi. Dark Mousy contemplates about his habit of staring at the new kid in school…and how he wants to wipe that look off his face.


Title: Fixation

Author: crimsonrosepetals

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Slight one-sided Dark/Satoshi

Warning: AU – Alternate Universe, shounen-ai, perverted-ness, major and complete OOC-ness

Summary: Dark Mousy contemplates about his habit of staring at the new kid in school…and how he wants to wipe that look off his face.

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership whatsoever to D.N.Angel

Author's Notes: I know it's getting frustrating, my habit of disappearing and reappearing at random but I had to get this idea for a fic out of my head 'cause it's been stuck there all day and it's getting in the way of my schoolwork. Anyway, uhm, I hope you'll enjoy the fic; I'm new to the fandom so please go easy on me okay? Review onegaishimasu!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Fixation

Hi, hello there. I wonder if you can see me; I've been watching you from my place in the classroom; from the seat near the corner at the very back.

No, I'm not a stalker…at least, I wouldn't say so. Stalkers usually have a – well, not exactly valid – reason for stalking someone right? And stalking involves following the person they're stalking around everywhere they go and memorizing everything about them from their bio-data to their schedules and whatnot. Usually, stalked person is also the object of the stalkers (or the person who hired the stalker's) affection, attention, attraction, obsession (in ways either good or bad)…but I digress. I don't have a "good" reason to watch you; I'm not obsessed with you nor is it something I'd deem as an affectionate action or gesture. I just like watching you; your elegant stance, your graceful movements.

The way your shapely – oops – sways effeminately as you make your way down the hallway.

No, I'm not a pervert or a rapist either; I just like the way your ass moves to and fro when you're walking down the corridor…it's just too cute, too tempting and too hot not to stare at; but once again, I digress. Back to this habit of watching you; I think I decided to make it a habit when I first saw you pass by this god-forsaken prison. You looked quite ravishing that day; I'd never believed in angels but if they did exist, I'd imagined that you would have had to be more beautiful than they.

See; I'm not cheesy enough to say that you were one of them. As if some creature of less perfection could actually compare to you; you, my epitome of a God (or a goddess…you are rather feminine after all). Although, you do look like a supposed winged cherub of heaven; with that halo of blue radiance framing your doll-like porcelain face, gorgeous sapphire eyes, luscious pink lips and pale as ivory skin.

Sometimes I wonder if you're really as soft and as fragile as you seem to be. I've had so many fantasies of me grabbing you and slamming you up against a wall, pressing my body in perfect alignment against yours. Just the thought of your lithe, slender form writhing before me sends shivers down my spine. And when I imagine how you would look like when I hold your pliant body close to mine and how you'd struggle as my hands explore your sylphlike frame, I become so…hot. So incredibly and increasingly hot. Oh, I know you'd say no at first and try to fight it, but when I touch you there...you'd stop opposing me. You'd welcome my touch. You'd crave for it. What I'd give to live out that fantasy…if I only could. But I don't want to scare you into thinking that I want to rape you; I don't. I just want to feel you...

…and see your mask of calm shatter because of my touch. I want to see you panic; to watch the fear flash in your eyes. I want to see what's beyond that flawless apathetic guise; I want to know the secrets hidden deep within your frigid skin. And perhaps to feel the gentle brush of your lips; a fleeting taste of your essence. Then, of course let you go. After I do it twice or thrice more, that is. Then I'd be happy. Sigh…if only…

Oh, hello there. You're passing by again…and you stop. You're looking my way. Do you see me? Apparently you do, judging from the direction of your stare. For just a second, our eyes lock and then you walk away. This time, I think I'll follow you.

I am your stalker after all.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Review please; no flames allowed! Thanks very much!


End file.
